One and The Same
by Widexeyedxwonder
Summary: This is the story of six individuals that come together to seek the answers to a mystery that's evaded them for over a thousand years. With the help of eachother, and the weapons that chose them, can they bring peace to their world? SYOC Closed
1. Chapter 1

There was once a land, known as Clementia there lived six kingdoms

Meranthe, home to the merpeople. A region off of in the middle of the western coast, with a singular island where they conduct their surface affairs. The merpeople are generally dark skinned and have thick bodies for survival under the surface. Their voices are world renound and they have the ability to temporarily walk on land, but it's rare for them to be able to stand to be out for more than eight hours.

Agrios, home to the huntsman tribes. These people are adapted to a jungle environment, primarily living in large, communal groups and living in the thick forests in the south eastern part of Clementia. The people are generally considered bulkier with muscle and they have very thick and dark hair. Skin pigments vary but tend to be medium or dark tones. They tend to be much taller and the groups are matriarchal, meaning that women are primarily in charge. They are known for their strength and loyalty to those close to them.

Fuga, home to the avians. In the mountains in the North west, the closest neighbor to Meranthe, A race of birdlike people with wings that connect to their arms. The avian race tends to be smaller and lighter due to their bone density and their skin tends to be in more fair or medium tones due to higher altitudes. They are known primarily for housing some of the oldest records of Clementia. Many scholars venture to study among them.

Hada, home to the Fae. In the North eastern woods, the Fae are the oldest residents in Clementia, known for their long lifespans, but particularly their magics. They are at one with nature and are known for clashes with Agrios in particular. The people are cunning and skilled in their magical abilities, but they cannot lie. The people are often androgynous and ethereal in appearance, their skin tones vary, but their hair is rarely not worn long.

Locum, home to the humans. A Kingdom that sits in Central Clementia, known for the variety of culture and their domineering strategies in war that have led to them consolidating a majority of Clementia's land. However, their people are also very open and the least resistant to change among the Kingdoms. The people have the highest diversity in appearance and Skill, but they are particularly known for their battle tactics and agriculture.

Vagus, the lost Kingdom. These people were nomadic in nature and the smallest Kingdom consisting of only a few tribes normally seen traveling among the deserts to the west of Locum and to the east of Fuga. Due to the Great War, the Vagusians have been whispered to have disappeared but it's possible that they still remain. These people were known for their spiritual powers, the greatest among them being well regarded mystics. They were healers by nature and did not pick a side in the war, and the aftermath led them to not have been heard from in over 100 years.

* * *

The Great War

In X684, Hada and Agrios had officially gone to war. They were known for spats due to the huntsman often finding themselves taken had they found themselves too close to the border, which caused a thirst for vengeance from their home country. Due to their close proximity, Locum was recruited to assist Agrios And Meranthe assisted the Fae. When Fuga was asked by both sides they refused and retreated further into the mountains, serving as a neutral force unreachable by the other Kingdoms. But Vagus, recognized by their powers were not so lucky. Unwilling to choose a side they found themselves destroyed by the Locum, threatened by their powers if they had so chosen to side with the Fae.

Among the rubble though, six individuals joined together with a goal; to unite the Kingdoms. One from each kingdom, a spell was cast binding the six together in mind, body, and spirit. Their lifelines intertwined. But before they could bring their solutions to their kingdoms, the one from Vagus was killed and so they all died, leaving for the war to be settled by other means.

By X692, the Kingdoms had settled after five children across each kingdom were born with a circular symbol on their foreheads. They were the reincarnations of the people who attempted to bring the Kingdoms together. This revelation led to the Kingdoms settling and the children would be raised as formal diplomats.

But, they found if one person of these individuals died, so did the others. Generation after generation these people were often targeted and protected by their kingdoms. But they keep returning, so their business is not done, whatever they were supposed to do.

* * *

AN: Alright! An original story! I was going to do this on fictionpress, but I've noticed how little activity syocs get there. So it'll go here! I hoped this intro described things well enough. Basically these people are the only things keeping these countries working together since there is obviously some spiritual plan for their souls to finish the spell that they had started.

I'll be accepting 5 main characters. My character will be the Vagus character. These people from every kingdom rarely make it to adulthood, due to the fact when one dies, they all do, but in the story they will be brought together by an International Protection agency called Haven to finish the spell that they had started during the war. But, they need the Vagus character for that, and the Vagus kingdom has been missing for a long time.

In their respective kingdoms, their Title as a "Holder" makes them well known and considerably famous. They are usually protected in their kingdoms until they can be brought together.

The current year is X1800, so it's been over 1000 years since the original war. Most of the past Holders are killed before adulthood, but this time they have managed to survive.

If you have any questions, feel free to ask! The form is up on my Profile!


	2. Prologue- X1780

_A woman can't run from the things she's done_

 _When the weight's got her on her knees_

 _Time don't know where the river flows_

 _But I pray it's out to sea_

 _Unions, Bury_

* * *

 **Ramal Desert, X1780**

She was running.

The ground was soaked and cold and her chest was burning, but that didn't matter. Hastily making her way across the barren and dark dessert, searching for someone- anyone that could help her. That was all that mattered. She had to, she knew she had to keep going.

She heard thunder, and with the rumbles came flashes of light, severing the darkness like a blade. At those instants she could see everything around her: her home and the desert and the men moving through them, men who sounded like soldiers but weren't dressed like soldiers, who swept the ground before them with the ire in their eyes.

Looking behind her, she noticed a single pursuer. Better one than many, they were gaining on her. She spared no glances and continued forward.

She was then roughly shoved to the ground with a loud grunt. Covered in the dusty sand and freezing rain, she coughed and turned to look at the figures. A man stood above her with a cloth over his face, shielding everything but his bright blue eyed. Sudden terror overwhelmed the woman. She attempted to turn away from him but in retaliation he roughly kicked her in her side, she shouted out in pain and curled up on the ground.

Huffing, she noticed three people walk into view. Two more men and a woman, drenched in rain. All with icy cold eyes. A dagger unveiled, she felt its sharp edge cut along her throat and she collapsed, dead.

"We should stab the stomach, just to make sure." One of the men said, running his hands through dark, soaked hair. He bent down and turned her over on her back. He reached out and slid up her eyelid, no signs of life were visible. A sigh escaped him. Finally, it was done.

"No, they're both dead." A gangly woman looked up at him, her view obstructed by the drops of water dripping down her face. "Besides, there's no time. Look over there." She motioned to a group of people, hastily making their way through the rain towards them. The people were covered in cloaks, carrying weapons and muffled yelling echoed from their mouths.

"Yeah, we should hurry. I can only hold a charm so long so they don't catch us. I already sent word to the rest of our little party to fall back. Our task is complete " Their partner, fae added dryly, uninterested in staying in the vicinity any longer. The deed was done, and it was time to leave.

The three quickly made their way out of the area, the body left behind. The group approached and circled around the body, a man stepping forward to squat down beside the body. He placed on the stomach. Warmth still radiated from the skin, pulsing with life. He stood up fast and pulled out a dagger.

"There's still a chance." He told the group. "One life can still be saved."

He retrieved a dagger from his belt and plunged it downwards, cutting through dark skin.

* * *

AN: Hey! Just a lil prologue so you guys can get an idea of my writing style. I clearly have a long way to go. Chase scenes are hard to write haha. I may up the rating to M after characters are chosen, so keep that in mind.


	3. A History Lesson

Hey guys! I gave an extension to one submitter, so I'll have the list up soon. Until then, here's a history lesson/mini chapter for you guys. And the SYOC is officially closed!

* * *

 **CLEMENTIA**

Over the past one thousand years, through each generation of holders, Kingdoms have had their growths and falls. They have wielded power and they have lost it. They have made allies, and enemies. The Great War was a spark that drove the continent forward. Sometimes with spite, but sometimes with hope. Each Kingdom has made strides to be where they are now, and we look to those roles today to see what can happen over the course of a millennium.

Locum, the Kingdom of humans and great warriors. They obtained the most from the war. Rich lands perfect for agriculture, access to mountains ranges for mining, and they have led the continent in military force.

Haven was established by Alistor Fernbryg. He saw his daughter, a mighty holder, die in front of his eyes when she was only eight years old in the third generation of Holders. Driven and forward thinking, Alistor started Haven. A place that would grow to be a binding force between the Kingdoms. Their goal simple. Seek out and find holders. Train them, bring them together to complete the ritual that their predecessors have left to them.

The Kingdoms first refused. He bitterness left by the Great war drove apart the kingdoms. The loss of some of their greatest minds and warriors. Why would they put their trust in the nation that strove for nothing but its own gain? But roads are winding and things must change sooner or later, lest the holders keep dying and their Kingdoms mourning.

Fuga was the first to join. The reclusive nation's holder assassinated by one of their own, cutting down the fifth generation of holders. They wished to not repeat the same mistakes and saw this as an opportunity to work together with the Kingdoms.

Agrios, while an ally and trade partner to Locum, did not want to include Hada in the Haven alliance. This sparked another conflict between the two nations, which left the Agrion holder killed by poison. And so, went the sixth generation.

Meranthe joined when promised that holders could stay with their families until they could all be brought together. This led to Kingdoms having their own branches of Haven. All races were now welcome to be a part of the organization, though the path to join is hard. Haven officials must go through several years of training before even getting ground work. Highly selective, highly cautious, Haven takes the Holders' protection very seriously.

Hada was the last Kingdom to join. The fae were hesitant, but when the King of the fae's son was born with the symbol of his forehead, he became a desperate father. This was the first generation of Holders to make it to their late teens. But the 14th generation came to an end when the lost Vagun holder presumably died. It was the first evidence that the Vagus Kingdom was not lost. Suddenly Haven had another objective. To find the lost Kingdom and its holder.

Holders came and went. Generation after generation. Some died before others had a chance to be found, some were able to make it to adulthood, with the oldest generation being able to make it to their late twenties and early thirties. Always except for the fae holder, usually decades older than the other holders.

Locum today is still the primary headquarters for Haven. When holders are all found, they are usually brought together to investigate the search for the lost Vagus holder. Locum's primary ally is Agrios. They trade iron for exotic foods and clothes. Depending on the village, a tradesman could make a lot of money from Agrion goods. Agrions use iron in their weaponry. Primarily because it is deadly to Hada. They also often trade with Meranthe; weaponry and metal for fish and rare jewels found under the ocean.

Agrion has had bitter relations to Hada for centuries. It is not uncommon for wars to break out between the two, even if they span a few months, or even weeks. Asking a Fae and a hunter to get along is amost asking for the impossible. There have always been exceptions, especially amongst Haven workers and the holders themselves. But the two kingdoms have a long history of hate that has not gone away easily.

Hada's reputation among the kingdoms has been tainted ever since the Great War. Their longevity leaves bitter memories of war and resentment between races, so it is rare that they cooperate with the other kingdoms unless it involves their Holder and Haven duties. That is the one thing that binds them to the rest of the continent. They do treat the rare Locum or Fugan individual that seeks magical assistance, but not without a price. Fae are stingy with their magic and do not share so openly.

Fuga has slowly crept out of the isolation they put themselves since they separated themselves from the rest of Clementia during the Great War. The often will teach the earnest Locum scholar and their relations with Meranthe are one of the best relationships between the Kingdoms. They have been trading partners since X1374, when the Holders between the two nations of the time were particularly close which brought the two very different kingdoms to trade allies.

Vagus. The lost kingdom. Whispers have held claims of the people in the desert, but over the past thousand years none has yet to be found. Haven continues its search, though the priority is always the known holders.

We are now on the thirty eighth generation in X1800.

* * *

I'll be publishing the list of accepted characters on my profile soon. Thanks everyone for your patience!


	4. Cast List

Ze time has come to declare our Holders!

Okay, got that out of my system. First, I'd like to thank absolutely everyone who has been interested in this story! I have been floored by the feedback this story has gotten and I am excited to start this venture with you all!

All of the wonderful submissions made me want to be able to somehow expand the characters. I even made pros and cons lists of the particularly hard ones (looking at you Agrios submitters). But alas, decisions must be made.

I fall in love with the first batch of characters and more and more amazing ones keep coming. But I do feel like the ones I have accepted are the best suited for the plot, and I think the others submitted may find their cameos somewhere.

* * *

Locum- The Sword: Romulus Grandal (20), Liquidation

Hada- The Whip, Zahara Acacia (98), POMForever

Fuga- The Bow, Nydia Suzume (22), ChillyIce

Agrios- The Spear, Caryssa Mysthye (18), Disordered Beauty

Meranthe- The Trident, Ylipsl Jousual (17), ChaoticMercy

Haven Workers

Locum native, intern, Caelum Galloway (19), Firealis

Agrion Native, combat trainer, Himtalys Raadnan (47), Cellenia2

Hadan Native, Security, Kelda Liulfrson (180), POMForever

* * *

Again, thank you all so much for your submissions. It was a very hard decision, but I can breathe now.

I'll get the first chapter up soon! I gotta balance school, work, and an internship so I'm afraid it won't be a consistent schedule. I'm expecting to have time Sunday or Monday though, so perhaps around then.


	5. Chapter 2

_Oh, you think it's over, well that's the real start_

 _Feel far in your bones, feel the beat in your heart_

 _It's sailing season, to grow about keep on moving_

 _-Amber Run, Pilot_

Frigus, Capital of Locum, X1800

Romulus's feet were sore, the aching growing with every step he took up a winding bricked path. He elected to ignore the passing glances directed towards him, well his sword anyways. He huffed, looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brighter than usual, a rarity in the normally cool Frigus. Markets aligned the streets with goods from all over Clementia. But the curly haired brunet treaded on.

"Today's the day, Romulus." He muttered to himself and glanced around him. "What you were born for and whatnot." He smiled and nodded to various people that pointed and whispered. It wasn't uncommon. Normally he'd stop at a stall and buy something, but he had a time to meet.

He reached one of the many walls that granted access to the outside of the main city. It'd be nice to finally get out, especially since he hadn't grown up in the Capital. But ever since he was discovered as a Holder he had been taken into the city. Stone walls stood their ground and between them shot blazing red lights that guarded an entrance. A man stood beside and smiled at the boy.

"Hello sir! How's the training been going?" the wrinkles spread across the man's face but a happy glint in his eyes held a young spirit. Romulus extended his hand and held up a thumb. "As good as it should be, I guess" He said, chuckling to himself.

"Good. Good. Go on through." The man pushed a button on the side of the wall and the beams dissolved, revealing a dirt road shaded by the trees. This entrance to the city obviously wasn't as utilized as much as the others, but that was the point.

"Thanks, take care!"

"By sir!, And you, stop right there, ma'am. I can't let anyone through, especially not your kind."

A short, feminine figure with red hair and horns upon her head stood at the gate, talking to the man. That's odd, Romulus supposed. Fae didn't often come to Locum, unless on Haven business.

"That's odd… no one's supposed to know about the security point. With a few exceptions..."

He went on, turning at a point down the road where the paper given to him had said to.

Minutes turned into hours of rushing through bushes. It was a bad idea to make him find their base alone, he thought. But they insisted as they always do, and even though hundreds upon hundreds of years have passed, they still wonder why they haven't been able to keep their holders alive.

Just as he was about to give up and try to contact his Haven liaison, he came across a rocky ledge, a cave next to it supporting the fenced lasers to guard the entrance.

"Finally." He mumbled to himself and made his way over to the entrance and cautiously slipping his hand through the beams.

"The sword." An electronic voice alerted him above and he made his way inside. The cave was dark but as he walked in a door opened beneath him, a spiral staircase opening.

"I guess that's my cue. Stairs leading right into more darkness. Great."

The moment he stepped off the last stair the case vanished again, and he was faced with

"Well, let's do this." He pushed open the door

Polished wood and ornate brick- untouched by anyone Romulus supposed. Definitely one of the fanciest places he's seen. And it was his new home. A large, ornate tank filled with crystal blue water aligned the walls.

"The Whip" a monotone voice echoed through the room. In walked a short, red haired woman. But her short stature and intricate braids weren't what drew Romulus's attention, but the small, branch-like horns that were attached to her head. Her green dress sparkled in the sunlit room, the sun making its way westward for the night.

Romulus waved over and smiled at her.

"It's you!"

"Excuse me?" The woman turned to him, confused.

"You were down at the security point. I'm… really sorry about the guard. He shouldn't have talked to you like that… He was probably just doing his job. And hey, weren't we all supposed to go different paths here?"

"Well I was already in Locum, so they told me I should just go the path designated for you. Don't worry about it, things were cleared up." She stood, rigid. Glaring at his staring. He quickly turned his head, avoiding eye contact. He expected the fae holder would at least look a lot older than the rest of them? Granted, they live for centuries, so it shouldn't be much of a shock, he supposed.

"The Trident" The voice announced. A figure quickly came into view in the aquarium. Quickly hitting the glass side, his hands splayed out to stop him from hitting his head. Romulus jumped at the sudden appearance but waved at him. Long, dark blue hair floated around his head. He shyly waved at the others and swam to the back of the tank, presumably to come out.

"The Spear" The voice from before said. A figure quickly marched through the door, an irritable look on her soft face. Fluffy dark brown hair swayed behind her.

"Hi! It's nice to mee- "He paused as she stood to glare at him.

"Not in the mood. Don't talk to me." And she marched right past him and threw herself on the couch. Two figures followed in behind her.

"Councilwoman Kelda and Councilman Erik"

"Hello, Romulus." The man said, familiar with his Kingdom's holder. Behind him stood a fae woman, smiling towards the Whip holder. His tall stature towered over her small frame, but she projected an air of calmness despite her situation.

"Hey, Erik. Fancy seeing you again..." Erik had been Romulus's primary instructor since he was found as a holder. Despite Rom's hesitative nature towards learning the sword the man had always been patient with him. He was even given charge of the mission.

"Wait, isn't there supposed to be five of you?" Erik asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, a loud thud was heard.

"Am... Am I late?" a voice asked. A woman with wings spread form her back pressed up against the window. The figures around him glared. "What? Did I miss anything important?"

* * *

"I didn't the Fugan to make an entrance like that." A voice chirped at her. The holders were a situated in a room occupied with endless shelves all filled to the brim with books. In the center sat a circular table, which they were all sorted it.

"Well I didn't expect the dear Locumite to be so be so lanky" she refuted and poked at his arm. Seriously, the boy could pass as an Avian if he had wings. Sure was lithe enough for it.

"Touché, my name is Romulus." He leaned back in his chair, apparently relaxed. He shrugged off the comment. The Locum holder was the last to be announced, so she guessed that going so long out of the eye of Haven might have not prepared him enough. Who was she to judge, though? She was from a regal race of intellectuals. While she was smart she always felt like she didn't fit in with them. An uptight bunch, most of the time.

"Nydia." She smiled at him and looked around the room.

A man and a fae woman stood in front of the table facing them.

"I hope everyone's settling in alright. I am councilman Erik of Haven here, and on behalf of Locum I'd like to welcome you all. This," He gestured to the fae next to him, "Is Kelda. She is going to be in charge of security measures and helping me keep you all safe.

"Why trust the fae? We already have one here, Isn't it enough?" The Agrion girl sat in a chair, legs and arms crossed. Nydia wasn't surprised. Hada and Agrios had a nasty past. Well, still does. Nydia noticed she sat the furthest away from the Hadan holder on the other end of the table. The antlered woman sat straight and resigned to not speak.

Erik walked closer to the table and leaned over it, his hands supporting him. "Now while I know that there are some… issues between some kingdoms being represented here.

"That's an understatement, the girl grumbled."

"You are diplomats first. If we want to bring peace, we have to set an example." He stood back and walked around, looking around. "Don't worry, Caryssa. Sondosia will be here tomorrow. She will be your combat instructor." While Kelda faltered a bit at that statement, but Caryssa brightened up a bit. Nydia assumed this Sondosia would be a fellow Agrion. What a mix of guardians they have. She didn't care either way but she hoped they'd get along. "And, we have all agreed here, as teachers and guardians to get along, right Kelda?"

"Yes, sir. I say this now, since I can't lie that I will not do anything to go against Haven nor will I betray or do anything to harm you all. I hope that settles that fear?" She quipped. Caryssa sat and didn't respond, but Nydia assumed she'd get over it. They were all going to be around each other for a long time, might as well get over any bumps in the way.

"Glad that's settled." Erik continued. "It's an honor to address the holders today. I never thought I would experience this in my lifetime. It's a historic occasion. It's the first time in over a hundred years since we had a generation of holders reaching adulthood."

"Sir, um. No one's really told us why the past holders haven't made it to adults." The merman spoke, water dripping from m his aqua locks. "I mean, we know from history that one of us is usually killed. But by whom?"

"Yeah, and why is there a spot for a sixth holder here?" Caryssa piped up. "I thought that Vagus was declared to be destroyed centuries ago."

"Those are both good questions. Vaguns have been found in small groups by Haven over the years. We don't disclose this information to the public, naturally. As for who the perpetrators are for holder murders…"

He turned away and ran his hand over his face, an exhausted expression shone over his squared face.

"We haven't even come close to knowing." He admitted. "Holders must be thought of as a single entity. If one part is destroyed, the rest cannot survive. The power that sustains you is too great for that bond to be broken."

"So, if that power is interrupted, it must be reborn." The fae girl said.

"Precisely." Kelda nodded.

"Question!" Nydia held up an arm and frantically waved it back and forth, sending blue feathers molting around her. "If we're alive. Why isn't the last holder here?"

"We are chosen at birth by our weapon. Maybe something happened to theirs and they don't know that they're a holder." The fae pondered.

"There have been no records of the lost weapon nor it's kingdom." Erik said. "I'm afraid the only thing we have to go off of is the infrequent sights we get on them in the desert." The muscled man stroked his chin in thought.

"Let me guess… Our job is to look for our little lost friend?" Romulus asked.

"That's one part of it." Erik responded.

Nydia groaned. "And we gotta do it before some psycho murderer does. Or we're toast."

* * *

AN: Hey! First off thank you so much for your patience with me! It's been a busy week with school, work, interning, and applying for other stuff. I had planned on adding more to this chapter, but I think it was a decent stopping point. We'll get to the last official introductions between characters next time and delve a bit deeper. I'm still getting a hang of it all. I'll try to get the next chapter out soonxx


	6. Chapter 3

_Head shaking, heart racing_

Thick _fear is all around_

 _A wall of darkness in front of me_

 _A life I've left behind_

 _Reeling back on this journey_

 _Just don't ask why"_

 _\- The Unknown, Dirty South_

* * *

"Holders, please assemble at the security point."

Caryssa groaned. What time was it? She rolled over on her plush, green bed and froze at the time.

"Four thirty in the morning! What is so important for us to be up at four thirty in the morning!?"

The previous night, Erik and the Fae left them to rest and finish settling in. The frail boy from Locum wanted to stay up all night and get to know eachother. As she walked downstairs she noticed that none of them had stayed in the common room. Looks like she wasn't the only one who wanted some time to herself. She briefly felt bad for the Locumite, but it was his fault for expecting more.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted the antlered holder. Curled up on the couch by the window. Her nose stuck in a book. The girl noticed Caryssa's staring and put her book down and looked back at her with piercing blue eyes. Silence.

"Um, what are you doing down here?"

"We're supposed to gather. Unless I misheard the speaker." She shrugged, "Plus I've been down here all night so it's not a big deal."

All night? What was up with this girl? Do fairies even sleep? The girl pulled her book back up to her face. Before Caryssa could say anything more, steps could be heard through the room.

"And that is how Fugans are the most self-sustaining Kingdom in Clementia" A voice bragged. In walked two people. One with her wings spread out, she brushed a strand of dark blue hair behind her ear. "Oh, hey guys! You missed the fun! Rom and I stayed up almost all night" She turned to the curly haired boy "You're a cool guy, Rom!" She lightly hit his shoulder, a grin on her face. Caryssa had never met someone so energetic this time of day. Even in Agrios on their early morning hunts it usually took a couple of hours to get everyone excited.

The boy chuckled and rubbed his back. "Thanks, Nydia. And you're all welcome to join us. Erik said that it's important for us all to know eachother well."

Caryssa hmphed. "Is that what Erik said now?"

"Hey, that-

"Ylipsl!"

Nydia swooped over to the new person in the room. Even though he was drenched, she practically tackled him in a hug.

She looked up at him, "Please tell me that you won't be a stick in the mud and hang out with us." She contorted her face in such a way that would make any strong agrion man cave.

He groaned for a second and lightly pushed her off him. "Of course, bird brain."

"Great!"

"So, you guys know eachother already?" Caryssa asked. Some Kingdoms got along better than others, obviously. She looked back to the fae, still reading like no one else was there. But having two people from different races as friends was rarely heard of.

Ylipsl smiled, "Fuga is Meranthe's closest neighbor. We're their only partners in trade."

"Plus, it's a forty-minute fight from our capital." She swung her arm around his neck. He seemed used to her grabbyness. "But I can make it in twenty-five." She flew up and whistled a melodic tune, clearly excited.

"Councilman Erik"

The door opened to reveal the man himself. He strutted in.

"We have to hurry, everyone. The head of Haven is waiting for you."

* * *

Zahara was never much of a talker. She watched the group move in front of her. The Agrion turning her head back to glace at her ever few minutes.

"I could totally fly there faster" Nydia walked- her arms crossed behind her head.

"Do you even know where Haven's headquarters are?" Ylipsl asked.

"Good point."

The group was driven to a large building in Locum, surrounded by armed guards and fences. If they were going for discreetness, then they had sorely missed their goal.

They were escorted out of their car and they entered a large building. Through the hall, she noted the deep, purple floors and various art pieces throughout the hall. Several of them she noticed were Hadan in origin.

A woman stood, waiting at the end of the hallway where they split off into more rooms. Her hair dark grey and wrapped neatly into a bun.

"Welcome, holders. I am Head Councilwoman Iona Galloway. I'm so pleased to finally meet you."

She stepped over to them, seeming to size them all up. Though Zahara knew she probably didn't mean to.

"It has almost been a century since a grown generation of Holders entered this hall. How incredibly exciting it is to be making history right at this moment!" I hope you were able to work up an appetite!"

"Are you kidding!? I'm starved!" An enthusiastic feminine voice exclaimed. Nydia sprinted inside, mumbling to herself how hungry she was.

On the dining table was a buffet of breakfast foods. She took note of the papaya wafers and grabbed a few and a cup of tea was brought to the table. Kelda sat it down and sat next to her, a smile on her face.

Caryssa scarfed down her food. They made eye contact, the wild girl huffed and resumed; dumping a plate of scrambled salamander eggs right into her mouth.

Iona wiped her face with her napkin and cleared her throat. Signaling for wait staff to come collect the remnants of the mess left on the table. The others sat back in their chairs, waiting for her to begin.

"As you all know, the six races each put forth one of their own many years ago to act as a protector of the people in an attempt to create peace amid the conflict in our world." She pushed her chair back and walked to the front of the table.

"However, shortly after they came together. One of the holders was murdered and her weapon stolen. Thus, putting an abrupt end to the first generation. Despite this, the remaining weapons continued to select their holders throughout the ages. And over the years at least one holder has been assassinated. Mostly during childhood. You were all chosen at the moment of birth for a specific reason that only the mystic power of your weapons discerns." She paused and glanced around. Zahara thought it odd to see them a so silent for once.

"You are the ambassadors of your people whether you wish to be or not. It's a grad honor, but also a heavy responsibility. This may be a lot to take in, but Haven will help you. We can provide you with all of the resources you need for your mission and survival."

"Um, but we're still basically doing this alone?" Romulus piped up. "I thought there would be more assistance and all."

"It's a classified operation, so I'm afraid that the heaviest burden lies on you young people. As of now, your priority is to find the lost holder. But you must complete your martial training. To think that we have a chance at an assembly of holders after a thousand years!"

A feathery hand extended upwards. "Question! Who will be training us?"

"You will be meeting Himtalys later today," Erik spoke up. "Caryssa, you should be familiar with her. The girl couldn't contain her smile. Zahara hadn't seen her so happy this whole time. It wasn't uncommon for Haven liaisons to have part in their training or security. She had Kelda, after all.

"For now, I would like to discuss some of your additional activities such as your upcoming introduction ceremony." Iona continued.

* * *

"Apart from detective work and training and protecting, we must go to fancy parties and do charity, there goes all my free time" the winged girl complained.

"Holders not only stand a lot to gain, but much to sacrifice. On the other hand, you'll be like celebrities. It's been a long time since the last generation." Erik said. They were being led out back to their car. The sun had risen, the last traces of night could be seen in the distance. Ylipsl thought it would be a pretty day.

"Celebrity? That... That sounds kind of cool." Nydia responded. "By the way, is it always this warm in Locum? I'm molting!" She shouted. She was right, several feathers had lost their hold on her wings. Ylipsl knew she always liked to keep them neat so he felt sort of bad for her. But, this was Nydia. She'd get over it.

They arrived back at their home. When the group went inside Ylipsl found himself immediately pinned to the floor. A giant striped cat sat on top of him. He froze, he couldn't find his voice. What the heck was happening!?

"Filza! No!" A voice piped up. The tiger got off him and he noted the presence of three strangers. Two, tall muscular women with wild hair and a human man.

"Sondosia! Filza! Himtalys! It's about time you got here! Caryssa ran up to the three and hugged them tight, then turning to the cat and wrapping her arms around it.

"Um, don't tell me that thing is your pet?" He asked. "I mean, if it is she's not dangerous right?"

"Oh, Filza wouldn't hurt a fly!" Caryssa said.

"Oh, I don't know Ryssa. Filza has worked up an appetite. She missed you a lot, maybe she's in the mood for fish" her friend said. Ylipsl gulped. "By the way," the girl waltzed up to him. "You're very pretty, my name is Sondosia, but you can call me Sora." Her golden eyes pierced through his being. He had no idea how to react.

"Sora, you're scaring him." A burly woman spoke up." My name's Himtalys, I will be training you in the art of combat and fighting. I hope you are all ready."

The others stood there, shocked by the surprise. They knew they'd be meeting them today but so soon? The human boy with her stood quiet. The older woman turned to him, "This is Caelum. He is the head councilwoman's son. It's my pleasure to have him working alongside myself"

Ohh, so that made sense. Still, the boy didn't look pleased to be there. His arms were crossed, and his hair fell in front of his face. Ylipsl could make out the soft green of his eyes.

"I'm only here cause mom wanted you and me to bond," he huffed. "I'm a grown man. I don't need to spend time with her fiancée."

"Caelum, I actually recommended you for the job," Erik said. "You've really improved in your medic skills. There are lots of opportunities. Be glad you were given this one" He scolded.

He went silent again. The holders each introduced themselves and the warrior woman insisted on looking at all their weapons. She squealed to herself. Obviously giddy at seeing such ancient weapons.

She collected herself and faced the five. "You have ten minutes to be in the training area. For every minute late is a lap to run. Go now!" She shouted, everyone quickly dispersed.

* * *

AN: Welp, here's the next chapter. It's been a busy week. Thank you all so much for your continued reviews! They really give me the confidence to keep moving forward with this. And I've grown to love these characters. I hope you do too.

Thanks, sourapplesnap for Sondosia. I'm glad I was able to make use of her!

And we meet

I'll probably get the next chapter up during my Fall Break since I took off from work and my internship. So sometime between the 12th and the 16th.

I also wanted to take a moment off topic. If you live in the US, I stress the importance of voting in the upcoming midterm election (if you're old enough). It's coming to a tight race in many states, so your votes can make a difference in your state.

I guess that's it for now! Hope you all have a good week ahead of you!


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sure you're not too pleased with my lack of updates. I'd actually planned to publish today, and I have parts of the chapter written. When it finally gets out expect a long one. I want to cover everyone's POV to make up for it.

I wanted to let you know I'll get back to it. I'm dealing with some bad mental things and I'm going to need surgery soon. Gallbladder hasn't been working so great. School has been hectic, and I've been working alongside a candidate for my local congressional seat.

It's been taxing, physically and emotionally, to say the least.

Thank you all so much for being understanding. I hate I must take a break, but at least until I can climb out of this hole I'm in I'm not in any position where I can be writing.


End file.
